


Desperate

by wiccanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shops, Flirting, M/M, Shameless, barista cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiccanstiel/pseuds/wiccanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a barista who hasn't gotten laid in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> There's no porn in this, only shameless flirting. I apologize for the mistakes. Also, if you couldn't tell, I have a thing with Cas and back tattoos.  
> Based on this post:{ http://brolininthetardis.tumblr.com/post/51732496539/this-is-a-coffeeshop-au-screaming-to-be-brought }

It was a fucking travesty, really, that Cas was _still_ single. He was a good looking guy, or at least, that's what people told him. He had sex appeal, they said. Was a freaking tiger in bed, they said. And yet, he was still using his hand to get off at night.

He sighed and stared at the blackboard he was supposed to be updating. He was nowhere near a good artist, but Nellie was out sick and Charlie was working the cash register while Jo fucked around in the back with coffee beans or something. He didn't know.

"Cas, move your ass and update the sign already! We've got customers." Gabriel elbowed him in the side, handing some chick her latte with a smile. She smiled back and leaned forward, sliding a napkin with her number on it over. He grinned and picked it up, winking at her. She winked back and turned, slinking out the door.

Gabe turned and caught Cas staring. "What?"

"I haven't gotten ass in over a month." Cas whined, resting his head in his hands.

Gabriel just snorted and patted him on the back. "Well maybe if you actually went out to the club with us like I ask you every week, you wouldn't have to rely on righty over there every night."

Cas turned his head and glared at him. "You know I hate clubs."

"Yeah, well. It's not that hard to pick someone up here, you know."

"You have it good because you're bi!" He exclaimed. "I hardly know if I should flirt with half the dudes here unless they come in wearing booty shorts with the word GAY on it in fucking glitter!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "That was a good day."

"Yeah, it was." Cas replied, reminiscing.

"Oh! Hey, I still have that thing with Kali in like ten minutes. Can you cover for me?" Gabe asked, poking Cas in the side.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Thanks." He replied, untying his apron and throwing it on the counter. Cas watched him sprint out the door; he looked down at the blackboard and groaned. Truth be told, his last relationship had been over six months ago. Six months without regular sex. Six agonizing months.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought, throwing the paper with the specials to the side and uncapping the marker.

When he was finished, the board said:

'TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:

1\. Hella fucking gay.  
2\. Desperately single.

FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:  
  
You give me your number.'

Jo peeked over his shoulder and snorted. "It needs a little dude to the side or something." She chuckled. Cas attempted it, and at the end there was a crudely drawn stick person next to his declaration of desperation.

He picked the board up and reached over the counter, placing it under drink pick-up where he was standing. A few patrons looked up at it and laughed to themselves, a few looked at him with sympathetic pity. He just pulled on Gabe's apron and started filling out orders.

Around an hour later, he had gotten one number, but the dude had seemed kind of creepy, and Cas wasn't  _that_ fucking desperate, damnit.

There was a lull in buisness, so he had been throwing coffee beans at Jo when the bell on the door tinkled and one of the most gorgeous men Cas had ever fucking _seen_ walked in. He looked over and saw _Charlie_ , the  _lesbian_ with her eyes wide open, staring at him. 

* * *

Dean wasn't having the best of days, really. Sam had finally gotten that job at the law firm that he had been drooling over for months, and rubbed it in his face by getting his own apartment and moving out. He got the rent bill that day too, and without Sam there, he was reminded just how fucking piss poor he was. So he was out looking for a second job, and so far, nothing. It seemed everyone in town had their life together. He had decided to go and visit Sam to complain about his money problems, and stopped by some little coffee shop on his way there.

The place was almost empty, and the staff was staring at him like he had interrupted something. Judging by the coffee bean that pegged the unusually attractive barista in the face, it seemed he had. 

"Uh ... hi." He mumbled, feeling awkward under the gazes of three people.

The cashier glanced at the barista, who in turn was studying Dean with an intense gaze. "Hey." He replied. 

He walked up to the cashier, and ordered an expresso. The barista turned to fill the order, and Dean's breath caught in his throat. Of course the dude had to be fucking attractive as fuck, it was just Dean's luck he had what looked like a back tattoo of wings that extended to his biceps. 

A sign beneath the counter caught his eye, and Dean chuckled. He walked over to where the barista was working, and leaned against it.

"Does the sign let me flirt with the barista too?" He grinned.

The guy turned and grinned back. "Only if you're not leading the barista on." 

"Why would I lead on a barista as good looking as yourself?"

The guy finished up Dean's coffee. "Because some people flirt with the barista, but then don't give the barista their number, and then the barista has to go home and jack off with his hand." He stated, sliding the drink across the counter as Dean laughed. 

Dean grabbed a napkin and pen from the side, and wrote down his cell, and handed it to the guy. "Well, call up the dude buying this coffee and the barista will get jacked off with someone else's hand." He smirked. "The name's Dean, by the way."

"Cas. I'll make sure to call you and take up that offer." He winked at Dean as he grabbed his coffee and walked out the door, stopping to make the hand signal for 'call me'. Cas just chuckled. 

 

A few minutes later, he got a text, reading:  **The barista sincerely hopes you're free tonight.**

 **The barista is goin 2 show Dean his entire tattoo tonite.** He texted back.

 **;)**  Was all he got in response.

 

 


End file.
